injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid (Injustice Gods Among us: Extended Cut)
Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolpse and Superman's greatest enemy. He is a playable character created by Godkombat21 in the game Injustice gods among us: Extended cut. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Born of the royal family of Apokolips, Uxas is the younger son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. As a young man, Uxas longed to gain the throne of Apokolips, but had opposition in his peaceful brother, Drax. Uxas plotted his whole life to supplant his brother and mother (his father having long been lost in the Source Wall). During this time, Uxas traveled to New Genesis and met a young man, peaceful and innocent in nature. Seeing potential in him, Uxas released his pet bird, then told the boy that his pet cat had eaten it, convincing him to avenge his pet by burying the cat alive. However, when the bird returned, the cat was already dead, and the boy strangled it in rage. The boy soon took the name DeSaad, and would become Uxas' most trusted adviser, and possibly the closest thing Uxas had to a friend. Finally, Uxas saw his chance when a connection to the Omega Realm was discovered. Drax was intended to connect with it and assume his godname, but Uxas interrupted the process and took the power for himself, supposedly killing Drax in the process. When he emerged, he took the name Darkseid as his godname. Heggra was quite pleased with Darkseid's ruthlessness, having long detested Drax's pacifism. As part of his plan to eliminate another rival, Darkseid convinced his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt the New Gods of New Genesis for sport. Darkseid accompanied his uncle on his hunt, where he killed Avia, wife of Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. Izaya in turn killed Steppenwolf, but Darkseid soon resurrected him, and a war between Apokolips and New Genesis began. During this time, Darkseid was betrothed to a woman named Tigra, a woman in line with Heggra's own preferences. Darkseid held no affection for Tigra, but soon met the sorceress Suli, a pacifist who believed that power should be used to help the weak. Darkseid was enchanted with Suli, and soon married her, questioning whether to continue with his murderous scheme to gain the throne. Suli in turn bore Darkseid a son, Kalibak. Heggra, however, would not let her son be "tainted" as Drax had been, and ordered DeSaad to kill Suli, poisoning her. Soon after, he was arraigned to marry Karreev in order to obtain chemical deposits and plotted to kill her afterward. However, this plan was ruined when a mysterious gray-skinned beast crash landed. It was here that Darkseid first experienced fear as he watched the beast kill his friend Mayhem. He attempts to confront the beast, but the planet has proven to be too unstable and he is forced to depart, not knowing this is not the last time they would meet. Darkseid was soon married to Tigra, who bore him a son, Orion. Darkseid soon learned of Heggra and DeSaad's conspiracy, and gave DeSaad a choice: poison Heggra or face Darkseid's wrath. Desaad complied, and Darkseid assumed the throne of Apokolips, but whatever friendship between them was gone. Soon after, he was given the task of reviewing a dog calvalry soldier named Goodness, who had murdered her superior when ordered to kill her mount Mercy. When brought before Darkseid, Goodness explained that her actions were not out of loyalty: Mercy was too loyal to Darkseid to risk losing, as she had trained the dog to be loyal to her first, but Darkseid foremost. Intrigued, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness, who immediately attacked her mistress. After a fierce battle, Goodness finally killed Mercy. Darkseid was so impressed with Mercy's fanaticism that he made Goodness head of Armagetto's orphanages, where the children were indoctrinated to "die for Darkseid". The finest of these warriors were the Female Furies, who served as Darkseid's honor guard. At the same time, the war with New Genesis was going no where, when Darkseid encountered the Green Martians and discovered their belief that the "will" represented a "life-equation". Darkseid theorized that there must an "Anti-Life Equation" which negated the will, and sought to buy time to discover it. Darkseid and Izaya reached a truce known as the Pact: Darkseid would recieve Izaya's son, while Izaya would recieve Orion. As long as each prince stayed on their adopted worlds, the truce would hold. Darkseid remanded the boy to Granny Goodness' care, always knowing that he would one day escape. However, the Pact was a disaster for Darkseid: not only did Scott Free (as Goodness named him) manage to escape, but the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda, fell in love with him and followed him. Also, Orion took to the ideals of New Genesis and became the greatest warrior of the Fourth World. A prophecy soon arose that Darkseid would die by Orion's hand. Events in Injustice In Superman's madness, with the rising influence of the Insurgancy, Superman summoned the only being he knew was able to enforce order in his name. And with that, he made contact with his hated enemy, Darkseid. Darkseid was pleased that Superman had finally agreed to inforce his brand of order, and with that being said he agreed to become an ally to the Regime. Darkseid helped Superman coordinate his forces and thought of ways to snuff out the Insurgancy. After Superman killed Shazam for questioning the Regime, Darkseid suggested Superman make an example to the public, and show them just what happens to those who oppose the Regime. Darkseid would later face the alternate Superman after he defeated Doomsday. However Darkseid was defeated and trapped in the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Invulnerability *Immortality *Omega Effect Character Trait Darkseid taps into the omega effect, drastically increasing his strength and defense. Intro and Outro Intro: Darkseid stepps through a boomtube and declares "I will crush you like the bug you are" Outro: Darkseid grabbs his opponent and drags them through a boomtube, saying "You will make an excellent slave." It then cuts away to Darkseid sitting on his throne with his enemy chained up in his throne room. Supermove Darkseid grabs his enemy, slams them on the ground, uppercuts them, punches them upwards, sending them flying and then shoots them with his Omega Beams. Quotes "You will lose Kal-El"-wager to Superman "Feel my wrath!-wager "Surrender to Darkseid!" - Wager Category:Villains Category:Regime Members Category:Power Users Category:Males